Adam and More Going to the Pioneer Supermarkets (DeviantArt stuff)
For puppyluv1993 , RiaraSands , HaleyC7995 , Numbuh7Studios and Fortnermations Crimson O'Hairoil, Witch Hazel and Kayley are owned by Warner Bros., A WarnerMedia Company Merilee is owned by Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros., A WarnerMedia Company Pinocchio, Esmeralda, Anna, Elsa, Penny Forrester, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, The Genie of the Lamp, Persephone - the Goddess of Spring, Aladdin, Jasmine, Fa Mulan, Bolt, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Ichabod Crane, Wendy, Alice, Katrina Van Tessel, The Blue Fairy, Belle, Princess Calla, Elena, Rapunzel, Tiana, Moana Wailiki, Ariel, Cinderella and Aurora are owned by The Walt Disney Company Sanjay Patel is owned by Jim Dirschberger, Jay Howell & Andreas Trolf and Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene H. Krabs, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Karen Plankton and Sheldon J. Plankton are owned by United Plankton Pictures, Inc. and Nickelodeon Lady Amalthea is owned by Rankin-Bass Productions Odette is owned by New Line Cinema and Nest Entertainment Hoppity, Honey, Prince David and Princess Glory are owned by Fleischer Studios and Paramount Pictures Princess Daria is owned by Feature Films for Families and Swan Productions Fern Arable is owned by Paramount Pictures Anne-Marie is owned by United Artists, Sullivan Bluth Studios and Goldcrest Films Thumbelina is owned by Warner Bros. and Don Bluth Ireland Ltd. Jessica Rabbit is owned by The Walt Disney Company and Amblin Entertainment Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are owned by Allspark, A Subsidary of Hasbro Gwendolyn Stacy is owned by Marvel Comics Princess Rosalina is owned by Nintendo Pikachu is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak Arsène Lupin III and Fujiko Mine are owned by the late Monkey Punch Clarisse is owned by Tokyo Movie Shinsha Jake the Dog, Finn Mertens the Human, Princess Bubblegum and Breakfast Princess are owned by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network Xochi Jalapeno is owned by Diego Molano and Cartoon Network Courtney, Zoey, Gwen, Dakota, Sam, Duncan, Mike and Trenton are owned by Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Cake Entertainment, Fresh TV and Cartoon Network Sabrina is owned by Archie Comics Betty Boop is owned by Fleischer Studios and King Features Syndicate, Inc. Shoma Tsuzuki is owned by B.B. Studio and Bandai Namco Entertainment Peter Dickinson, Princess Milisande and Danielle are owned by Rankin-Bass, ABC and Telepictures Corporation Anna Leonowens is owned by Warner Bros., Morgan Creek, Nest Entertainment, Rankin-Bass and Crest Animation Studios Aimee Brightower is owned by TMS Entertainment Princess Yum Yum and Tack the Scarecrow are owned by Miramax Films Tigress, Little Audrey Smith's Teacher and Bo Peep are owned by DreamWorks Animation and Universal Pictures Iris, Talia and Auriana are owned by David Michel & Jean-Louis Vandestoc Sam, Clover & Alex are owned by Vincent Chalvon-Demersay & David Michel Daffers is owned by Miramax Films, Hollywood Road Films and J&M Entertainment Agent Xero is owned by Chris Reccardi & Lynne Naylor and Nickelodeon Marinette Dupain-Cheng is owned by Thomas Astruc Marina is owned by DreamWorks Animation, Universal Cartoon Studios and Universal Pictures Astrea is owned by DreamWorks Animation and Universal Pictures Kiki, Madame Gina and Lin are owned by Studio Ghibli Ponyo is owned by Studio Ghibli (Japan), The Walt Disney Company and The Kennedy/Marshall Company (U.S.) Pippi is owned by HaleyC7995 She-Hulk is owned by Marvel Comics Selina Kyle and Wonder Woman are owned by DC Comics Rocko Rama and Heffer Wolfe are owned by Joe Murray and Nickelodeon Sophie Hatter is owned by Diana Wynne Jones Korra is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon from DeviantArt: MikeJEddyNSGamer89 Category:My art STUFF